Inapropiadamente Liechtenstein
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Liechtenstein entra al salón de la casa que comparte con su hermano en el peor, o mejor si es que se tratara de Hungría, momento que podría haber elegido, obligando a que un MUY sonrojado Suiza trate de explicarle qué está haciendo con Austria en el sofá.


**Inapropiadamente Liechtenstein**

_**Summary: **_Liechtenstein entra al salón de la casa en Berna que comparte con su hermano, en el peor (o mejor si es que se tratara de Hungría) momento que podría haber elegido obligando a que un MUY sonrojado Suiza trate de explicarle a su hermanita qué está haciendo con Austria en el sofá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclamer: <strong>_Err... Son de... Himaruya. Y... Ok, ok. Vergonzoso, pero no tenemos presupuesto para un disclaimer mejor, Suiza nos ha obligado a recortar en gastos (aunque podría ser peor, Austria proponía usar uno reciclado), disculpen las molestias.

* * *

><p>La pequeña y dulce Liechtenstein que estaba en el jardín de la casa de su hermano haciendo las cosas pequeñas y dulces que hacen las niñas pequeñas y dulces como ella y que no vamos a describir por que esta historia es apta para diabéticos y además no queremos que nadie vomite, entra el en salón en el peor (o mejor si es que se tratara de Hungría) momento que podría haber elegido, dejando caer al suelo una bandeja...o un tiesto, o... en cualquier caso no importa por que va a estallar en mil pedazos.<p>

—_¿bru... bruder__1__? _—pregunta sin acabar de creer lo que está viendo.

Suiza levanta la cabeza y se paraliza en ese instante al ver a Liechtenstein a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Austria, que jurará sobre cualquier objeto que le pongan al abasto sin el más mínimo escrúpulo ni respeto por las cosas sagradas, no ha tenido nada que ver en que se quedarán en el salón de manera morbosa y que además, con la suerte que tiene, no ha tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que esto pasara consiguiendo una posición estratégica apropiada sin que Suiza pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, chasquea la lengua algo molesto, más fastidiado que preocupado y se separa de Suiza poniéndose de pie quedando de espaldas a Liechtenstein.

Por suerte, todavía lleva puesta la chaqueta larga, así que no queda nada indecoroso a la vista... al menos nada austriaco. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se abrocha la chaqueta mientras parece sumamente interesado en el misterio de los Alpes: "¿dónde puñetas están sus calzoncillos?" Puede parecer frío, pero que no le jodan, eran unos calzoncillos estupendos y los quiere de vuelta, YA. (Eran sus favoritos, tenían motivos de edelweiss).

Suiza se levanta junto con Austria, subiéndose pantalones y calzoncillos, tratando de arreglar el desastre y cubrirse al mismo tiempo.

—¡Li... Liechtenstein! —la nombra en un susurro, con ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo. La mirada de Liechtenstein directamente hacía sus regiones vitales hace que se gire y se siente en el sillón, de espaldas a ella.

—_Bru... bruder_... yo no... esto no... yo... —Liechtenstein parece haber entrado en un bucle espacio temporal... o haber sido poseída por un ancestro de América que se pasó un poco con las pipas de la paz.

—Ve a tu cuarto —le ordena Suiza de mala gana, más por la tensión que con la intención de hablarle a ella de este modo.

_Parece que está usted tratando de darle una orden a Liechtenstein... en este momento el sistema está sobrecargado procesando, le rogamos lo intente de nuevo más tarde._

—¡LIECHTENSTEIN! ¡VE A TU CUARTO! —grita al ver que la chica sigue ahí después de unos segundos. Por fin ella reacciona y deja de balbucear incoherencias.

—_En… entschuldigung__2_ —se disculpa por fin sonrojándose mientras sale corriendo escaleras arriba con sus ya de por si sobredimensionados ojos abiertos como... bueno, en su caso un plato se queda corto para expresar exactamente, así que quizás deberíamos probar con "fuentes"... "fuentes grandes". No, no. No la fuente del puré de patatas. La otra, la grande. Sí. Esa. La grande. La fuente en la que cabe un cochinillo entero.

—_¡Verdammt__3__!_ —maldice Suiza mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Sabes que me apetecería ahora? —pregunta Austria casual, con cierta sonrisilla mientras descuelga sus calzoncillos de un candelabro decorativo que Suiza tiene sobre la chimenea, en el que se han enrollado de manera magistral e inexplicable (como el asunto de los auriculares de una radio)—. Digo, además de lo evidente, claro —añade y luego se vuelve a mirarle—. Fresas.

Suiza, que está con la cara entre las manos haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales por recuperar la compostura y no empezar a romper cosas o tirar platos, levanta la vista, incrédulo de lo que escucha.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Pequeñas… rojas... se comen... a veces se acompañan con azúcar, nata, o chocolate por que son bastante ácidas. Seguro debes haberlas visto alguna vez —explica Austria haciendo un gesto vago con la mano mientras se pone los calzoncillos.

—_¡Mein gott in himmel__4__, Österreich__5__! _—exclama Suiza perdiendo muy rápidamente la poquita paciencia que le quedaba—. ¿Acabas de ver lo que ha pasado? Liechtenstein, mi pequeña Liechtenstein entró aquí mientras tu y yo... —señala el sillón mientras se sonroja hasta las orejas—. Y tu estás hablando de... ¿FRESAS?

—Ah, sí. Liechtenstein... —comenta como si acabara de caer en la cuenta pero fuera un detalle completamente secundario—. Lo he pensado, es un asunto que puede presentar inconvenientes, pero seguro podrás hacerte cargo de ello después de que encuentres unas fresas —asegura sentándose mientras empieza a ponerse los pantalones.

—Tu... tu... —el cerebro de Suiza empieza a hacer corto circuito— ... ¿INCONVENIÉNTES? ¿DESPU...? —se levanta, rojo del coraje esta vez—. ¡¿PERO QUIÉN TE ESTÁS CREYENDO, EH? ¿DESPUÉS? ¿Que no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza? ¿Pudor? ¡Deja a un lado la parte obvia en la cual, Liechtenstein y cualquier trauma que podamos haber causado te importan a ti la mitad de un carajo! —hace un esfuerzo por no abrirle la cabeza con la orilla de la mesa. Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿Algo de eso que acabas de decir tiene el más mínimo sentido? —sigue preguntando con mucha calma, y ya están de nuevo en ese punto en el que cuanto más histérico está Suiza, más calmado está Austria.

—¿Realmente no tienes el más mínimo respeto por Liechtenstein? —le mira a punto de asesinarlo, ni siquiera atreviéndose a preguntar si tiene algún respecto por él, ya que ya sabe la respuesta.

Luego, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de Austria, se pone a pasear histérico, pensando en que coño le va a decir.

—_¡Mein gott!_ Ella... es una niña pequeña e inocente... —reflexiona el helvético para sí mismo—... yo sabía, desde el primer momento, que iba a volver a ser la persona indeseable de siempre, si no por nada... —añade ahora más quedito mirando al moreno—. Pero es que, qué... qué es lo que tiene que pierdo la cabeza es que... —termina en un susurro—. No, no... no podía ser nada bueno que estuviera siendo amable y cariñoso. Tenía que terminar en ser el mismo cabrón egocéntrico de siempre que piensa en FRESAS cuando hay problemas —sigue diciéndose a sí mismo el rubio y termina sentándose en el sillón jalándose los pelos.

Austria suspira, se pone de pie, termina de abrocharse los pantalones y vuelve a sentarse con mucha calma mientras observa a Suiza dar vueltas.

—¿Cabe la más mínima posibilidad de que te calmes y no hagas un melodrama espantoso de esto? —pregunta el morenos al verlo sentarse—. No, digo... pura curiosidad —añade. Suiza lo mira con ojos de pistola.

—Voy a hablar con Liechtenstein —sentencia como respuesta poniéndose de pie.

—Aja... ya que veo que el asunto de las fresas queda aplazado, ¿puedo preguntar qué piensas decirle? —pregunta Austria mientras recupera uno de sus calcetines y empieza a ponérselo.

—¡Claro que queda aplazado, _Österreich_! ¿Quieres fresas? ¡Busca fresas! ¡Tienes todos los Alpes para ti solito! —escupe Suiza.

—Adoro ser el invitado en esta casa —suelta con sarcasmo mientras Suiza se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz, apretándolo.

—No tengo idea de... —se detiene fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Si no te gusta lo que pasa en esta casa, la puerta está allá —se la señala.

—Deberías preocuparte más por atenderme adecuadamente que por recordarme lo que se me puede haber olvidado, pero _danke__6_ igualmente —recomienda con calma—. Aun así, no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa tanto de Liechtenstein. Calculo que _Frankreich__7_ podría tardar aun un par de horas en enterarse. Más teniendo en cuenta que _Preußen__8_ está por ahí —explica.

—¿Por que _Frankreich_ va a ente... enterarse? Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein es pura. ¡Era pura! ¡Hasta que llegaste tu a arruinarlo todo! —le acusa molesto. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es obvio que _Frankreich_ va a enterarse si no hacemos nada pero ese no es el asunto del que hablo, lo que digo que tenemos aun un par de horas al menos antes de que eso pase —corrige con paciencia—. Así que podríamos perfectamente tomar unas fresas.

Suiza lo toma de la camisa y lo arrastra de la manera más brusca que encuentra hasta la cocina, lo sienta en una silla, muy muy bruscamente y abre el congelador.

—Tienes suerte —saca una bolsa de fresas congeladas y se las lanza encima—. Fresas.

—Congeladas —protesta—. Y aun tengo un calcetín y los…

—¿Crees que me importa en este momento? —lo interrumpe el helvético, agresivo.

Austria toma la bolsa, la abre, saca una fresa y empieza a tratar de descongelarla con los labios para poder comérsela.

—Volviendo a Liechtenstein... —empieza el moreno cuando Suiza se pasma al verlo.

—¿Vas a hacerme repetir de nuevo lo de la inocencia mermada de Liechtenstein? —le pregunta el rubio viendo, sin parpadear, como mordisquea la fresa.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Sigue Austria, ignorandole, cuando el hielo se deshecho suficiente.

—¿P... plan? ¿Un plan? —balbucea Suiza aun con cara de idiota, y luego parpadea—. ¡MATARTE! _¡Mein Gott!_ ¿Que le voy a decir? —se vuelve a llevar las manos a la cabeza.

—¿A mi? —Austria se quita la fresa de la boca y levanta las cejas. Suiza chasquea la lengua.

—¿Por que estábamos ahí? ¿Por que ahí y no en el cuarto? Esto... Esto... —se tira en una silla—. Esto es tú culpa.

—Claro. Yo te he obligado —suelta con sarcasmo mientras vuelve a mordisquear la fresa.

—Eres tu el que ha... —se sonroja—... ¡Ahí!

—Recuerdo perfectamente haberte atado y no haberte dejado moverte en absoluto —sigue.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso —alega Suiza impaciente aunque la imagen mental...

—Además, no me parece que tu hayas... —le imita el tono—… en un sitio mejor.

—Pero tu te quitaste los pantalones ahí... —Suiza se sonroja mas aun—. ¡_Verdamnt!_

—Ejem... bueno. Ese no es el asunto. Volviendo a Liechtenstein, tercera vez —responde Austria, ligeramente incomodo al respecto de quien ha empezado qué y donde.

—Esto no puede volver a pasar —dice más para si que para Austria. El moreno deja de comer fresa y lo mira directamente a los ojos, serio—. La próxima vez... —Suiza se levanta y se acerca a él—. Que se te ocurra...

Austria no titubea y le aguanta la mirada esperando que lo eche de la casa para siempre, sin poder creer del todo que vaya a hacerlo. Suiza se agacha, toma una fresa y se gira, sonrojado.

—Va a tener que ser en tu casa —termina el helvético, y Austria sonríe imperceptiblemente aliviado.

—Claro, por que como en mi casa apenas si hay gente y ninguno es en lo más mínimo entrometido... —reflexiona con sarcasmo, pensando en Berlín, dónde vive con Prusia, Hungría, Alemania, Italia…

—Pero tu no tienes a una flor inocente... —Suiza en el idilio.

—Y tú tampoco —se encoje de hombros.

—¡Hey! —se gira y lo señala con el dedo—. ¿Qué insinúas?

—Y si quedaba alguna duda al respecto, ahora ya... —sigue a su rollo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? quizás ahora si deberíamos ir a evitar hacer de esto un escándalo público internacional.

—¡Claro! _¡Mein gott!_ Seguro esta ahora llorando... No debí gritarle, ¡No debí!

—No creo que ese sea el problema principal —toma otra fresa—. Tiene un ordenador ¿verdad?

—Claro que tiene uno —responde Suiza en un bufido. Austria se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Reza por que a _Ungran__9_ le hayan bajado los últimos capítulos del anime ese que ve y no esté en Messenger.

—No se a que viene eso,_ Österreich_. Lo que tengo que hacer es ir con ella y no dejar que salga nunca más de ahí... No necesitamos a nadie... —Suiza se pierde en su nube.

Austria sale de la cocina y se dirige a las escaleras sin responder.

—¡Hey! _¡Österreich!_ ¡Esperame! —Suiza lo sigue—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A detener el desastre, por supuesto —explica mientras sube—. ¿Crees que haya algo que funcione como soborno?

—¿¡SOBORNO? — pregunta Suiza alarmado—. ¿A quién quieres sobornar?

Austria se detiene, se da la vuelta y mira a Suiza.

—¿A cuanta gente tienes viviendo ahí arriba?

—_¡Österreich! _—exclama indignado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con cansancio deteniéndose de nuevo—. ¿Te he dicho que los capítulos del anime de _Ungarn_ solo duran cinco minutos?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver _Ungarn_ aquí? —terminan las escaleras y empiezan a caminar al cuarto.

—_Hallo__10__, Schweiz__11_, bienvenido a la frenética era de la información más allá de tu barrera de neutralidad —suelta Austria con sarcasmo.

—No me molestes con la era de información, yo estoy informado. Pero soy neutral —Suiza muy ofendido se detiene delante de la puerta de Liechtenstein—. Aun no sé qué tiene que ver eso con _Ungarn._

—El asunto ya no trata de que tu estés informado, _liebe__12_, si no de lo que los demás también lo están —explica con calma—. ¿Entiendes? La base de la supremacía ya no es enterarse de todo, si no, no dejar que el resto lo haga.

—¿insinúas que Liechtenstein va a decir algo? —pregunta bajito sonrojándose con lo de _"liebe"._

—No lo insinúo, podría apostarlo.

—¡No te metas con ella! ¡Ella no es...! ¡Ella no es...! —responde abriendo los ojos furioso.

—Lo sé. Pero desgraciadamente el resto si lo son —concede antes de que a Suiza le de un ataque de nervios, aunque no lo crea—. Yo mismo me he descubierto contándole cosas a _Preußen_ sin saber ni como... Y tú no viste las fotos de _Ungarn_, ni a _Frankreich_ OLFATEANDO.

—¿Olfateando? —Suiza pone cara de asco.

—Literalmente.

—Nunca debí salir de casa... nunca —Suiza declara ofendido. Austria se tensa sintiéndose un poco ofendido también... Ya es la segunda vez en los últimos veinte minutos que Suiza parece arrepentido.

—No tiene caso discutir lo que debías o no hacer.

—No tienes que repetírmelo —dice Suiza entre dientes mientras empieza a pensar que Liechtenstein va a salir en algún momento a callarlos si siguen hablando tanto ahí afuera.

—Pero volviendo al asunto importante, ¿qué hay del soborno para Liechtenstein? —cambia de tema Austria.

—¡No vamos a sobornar a nadie! —exclama tocando la puerta de la habitación y arrepintiéndose de llevar a el indeseable hasta allá arriba.

—¿Y como vas a conseguir que no diga nada? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que sepa qué estábamos haciendo —declara inocentemente.

Liechtenstein está MUY ocupada tecleando frenéticamente con Hungría, contándole detalles tan morbosos que Suiza ni siquiera creería que ella sea capaz de imaginarlos siquiera. Pero la pequeña, dulce y ya no tan inocente niña, ha sido adecuadamente introducida al maravilloso mundo de los fanfiction yaoi rated M, así que seguramente hay incluso algún asunto relacionado con perlas de sudor en todo el tema, no responde a la puerta.

—¿Lo ves? ahora me odia —dice Suiza preocupado mientras vuelve a tocar la puerta—. ¿Liechtenstein?

—No, claro que no, seguramente Liechtenstein no ha hablado nunca con _Preußen_, o con _Frankreich_, o con _Ungarn_, o con _Italien__13_... Y siga viviendo en un maravilloso mundo rosado donde las abuelas silban mientras hacen pasteles, los animales hablan y todos cantan canciones por cada mínima acción que vayan a desempeñar —suelta Austria sarcástico. Suiza lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No sé en que mundo te muevas tu _Österreich_, pero esta casa...

—En esta casa se usan las armas de fuego hasta para abrir la _bier__14_, _Schweiz_. No pretendas hacerme creer que la mantienes alejada de las cosas inapropiadas.

—No sé que insinúas, eso solo le sirve para protegerse de gentuza como... —deja la frase inconclusa y vuelve a tocar con más fervor—. Lili... soy yo... —dice dulcemente.

—¡Un momento! —grita Liechtenstein mientras sigue tecleando frenéticamente y valora cada vez menos objetivamente la escena, añadiéndole mas imaginación a lo que realmente vio. Es posible que a estas alturas haya incluso cadenas en el asunto, tal como fantaseaba Suiza.

—Seguro está llorando y no quiere que yo la vea —comenta el helvético haciendo cara de circunstancias. Austria pone los ojos en blanco, aparta a Suiza y golpea la puerta.

—Liechtenstein, si estas hablando con _Ungarn_, ponla en Skype con el volumen al mínimo y la pantalla apagada, pero déjanos entrar —Austria el cínico— Espero que tengas una buena coartada preparada —le suelta a Suiza, quien se palmea la frente.

—¿Skype? —le dice bajito.

—¿No sabes lo que es? —pregunta Austria mientras Liechtenstein obedece.

—Pero no entiendo por que tendría que estar hablando por skype... ¡Debe estar traumatizada!

La puerta se abre tímidamente, Suiza se pone rojo como un tomate y Austria carraspea.

—L...l... Lili yo... yo... lo... —estira una mano para acariciarle la cabeza y a medio camino se arrepiente y la guarda—. ¿Estás bien? Pensé que querrías hablar de lo que ha pasado allá abajo... —Suiza concluye, hecho un manojo de nervios y cagándola obvio.

Liechtenstein mira a su hermano y luego a Austria. Finalmente abre la puerta del todo para dejarles pasar tratando de esconder una risita.

—_Ö... Österreich_ y yo estábamos discutiendo... —empieza a decir mientras se abre la puerta. Austria levanta las cejas ante eso y Suiza duda en si debe pasar y busca la mirada del moreno (Oh, sí. El idiota dependiente) para averiguarlo. Carraspea.

Austria, que sigue en plan cínico que te cagas, entra primero y se sienta a la mesa del ordenador con la ahora pantalla apagada, buscando el micrófono para desconectarlo "accidentalmente"

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Suiza sorprendido. Liechtenstein entra también sentándose en la cama mirando a Austria sin entender, ¡él mismo le ha dicho que conectara Skype!

—_Österreich_, _bitte__15_, ¿puedes dejar las cosas de Liechtenstein en santa paz? —le ordena Suiza, molesto—. Estamos aquí para hablar con ella, no para... analizar su computadora o lo que sea que estás haciendo —se sienta en la cama junto a Liechtenstein y le toma las manos— Ejem... Lili... no sé si sepas exactamente que es lo que viste ahí abajo.

—_Ungarn_, hablaremos de esto luego. Te estoy dejando que lo oigas, así que más vale que cooperes —suelta Austria en voz alta a ningún lado en concreto, cruzándose de brazos.

Liechtenstein mira a Austria asustada.

—Ignóralo, está haciendo cosas raras —Suiza le dice mirando a Austria— Lili... —la mira seriamente y Austria de vuelve a Suiza, cortándole.

—Y tú, déjate de mojigaterías. Liechtenstein, ¿qué vale tu silencio?

—_Österreich_ y yo únicamente estábamos... intercambiando... —Suiza se sonroja por su torpe manera de empezar esto.

—Oh, excelente, genio —protesta Austria fulminándolo al oír eso—._ ¡Ungarn_, te estoy oyendo reírte desde aquí!

Hungría, en casa, deja de reírse de golpe preguntándose si Liechtenstein habrá dejado los altavoces puestos... Liechtenstein se pregunta lo mismo.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar con _Ungarn_? —se vuelve a la chica—. _Österreich_ y yo estábamos intercambiando unas cuantas palabras... agitadamente —Suiza insiste.

—Sí, disculpa, tú a lo tuyo. Como si no estuviéramos —responde Austria con sarcasmo, enojado.

—Sólo estoy intentando explicarle a Liechtenstein lo que... —Suiza ve a Austria levantando los hombros, angustiado—. ¡HALA! ¡EXPLÍCALE TÚ!

—_Bruder_... No creo que tengas que justificarte por nada... Yo... Yo... Lamento haber interrumpido... —se disculpa ella de nuevo, nerviosa.

—No... no interrumpiste —Suiza vuelve a decir dulcemente hacia ella—. Fue solo... hay ciertas cosas que... que...

Austria de brazos cruzados y Liechtenstein suplicante, miran a Suiza.

—Bien —suspira Suiza—. Es verdad —se sonroja—. Tienes razón, _Österreich_. Lili no es una niña tan pequeña. Liechtenstein… ¿sabes la historia de las abejitas?

Hungría sube el volumen de sus altavoces mientras se descojona y Austria pone los ojos en blanco

—¿Abejitas? —pregunta Liechtenstein confundida.

—Es increíble como te gusta perder el tiempo —protesta el moreno.

—¡Verdammt! ¡Anda pues! ¡Dile tú que estábamos teniendo sexo genial en el puto sillón! —le escupe el helvético a Austria, bastante histérico. Todos, excepto Suiza que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, se sonrojan. Sobretodo por el "genial"—. Y NO ME HAGAS ESA MALDITA CARA SI YO VINE A DECIRLE QUE ESTABAMOS DISCUTIENDO.

—_Bruder_... Yo ya sabía eso —le dice Liechtenstein tratando de que se calme. Suiza, que a estas alturas ya estaba de pie señalando a Austria con un dedo, se voltea atónito a ver a Lili.

—_Dankeschön__16_ —responde Austria a Liechtenstein por darle la razón en un tono de "menos mal".

—¿Tu se lo has dicho? —pregunta el rubio, quien parece ser se quedó sin olla hace HORAS.

—¡Por supuesto que no se lo he dicho yo, se lo hemos dicho los dos! —responde Austria ligeramente incomodo—. O más bien, lo ha visto solita.

Suiza se sonroja.

—_Bi... Bitteschön__17__ bru... Bruder..._ No te enojes —suplica ella.

—No estoy enojado contigo... es..._ Österreich_... es... es... ¡_Mein Gott!_ Esto no puede estar pasando —se lamenta el helvético sentándose en la cama—. ¿Liechtenstein?

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella alarmada.

—¿Estás bien? Claro que no puedes estar bien, debes estar traumatizada...

—Claro que sí, _bruder_. Si tu estas bien yo estoy bien —le dice amablemente.

—Y _Svjác__18_ esta GENIAL —salta Hungría riéndose, pero obviamente no la oyen.

Suiza piensa que en realidad podría estar todo mucho mejor. Estaría mucho mucho más feliz si Liechtenstein no les hubiera interrumpido. Ya que ahora no tiene como volver a empezar lo que se quedó a medias y por lo que sus regiones vitales en este momento están... dolorosas.

—Bien —Suiza dice poniéndose de pie—. Creo que no es necesario que vuelvas a salir de esta habitación —sentencia—. Quizás podríamos quitar la computadora de aquí para evitar...

—_Schweiz_ —le corta Austria. Suiza levanta la mirada para verle y se detiene—. Ve a por las fresas y llévalas a tu cuarto —ordena fríamente tratando de no pensar en lo que realmente está pidiendo.

Suiza tiene que hacer un ABSOLUTO sobresfuerzo por no morirse de la vergüenza en ese momento.

—¿Fresas? —preguntan Liechtenstein y Hungría a la vez.

—_ÖSTERR_... —empieza a reclamarle, absolutamente furioso pero se detiene a valorarlo unos instantes—. G... g... gut —balbucea girándose a ver a Liechtenstein—. No... Salgas de tu cuarto —ordena y sale por la puerta.

—_Gott sei dank__19_ —suspira Austria cuando se ha ido. Enciende la pantalla y sube el volumen de los altavoces—. Ejem... —carraspea—. Liechtenstein, tu libertad por tu silencio. _Ungarn_, fresas. _Bitte_, no gritéis demasiado. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —suelta medio sonrojado y sin mirar a Liechtenstein a los ojos. Luego se levanta para seguir a Suiza, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

><p>1 <strong>Bruder:<strong> Hermano

2 **Entschuldigung:** disculpa.

3 **Verdamnt:** Maldita sea. (O lo en inglés vendría siendo "bloody hell")

4 **Mein gott in himmel:** Mi dios en el cielo

5 **Österreich:** Austria

6 **Danke:** Grácias

7 **Frankreich:** Francia

8 **Preußen:** El Awesome nombre del Awesome Prusia en Awesome Alemán.

9 **Ungarn:** Hungría

10 **Hallo:** Hola

11 **Schweiz:** Suiza

12** Liebe:** Amor

13 **Italien:** Italia

14 **Bier:** cerveza

15 **Bitte:** por favor

16 **Dankeschön:** Muchas gracias.

17 **Bitteschön:** Así como danke es "gracias" y dankeschön es "muchas gracias" bitte es "por favor" y bitteschön seria algo así como "muy por favor" aunque sea una forma que no existe en español.

18 **Svjác:** Suiza, esta vez en húngaro.

19 **Gott sei dank:** Grácias a Dios


End file.
